


Triangles!

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Category: A serie of unfortunate events, ASOUE, Duncan Quagmire and Violet Boudelaire, Dunclet
Genre: ASOUE Ships, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon ASOUE, Other, Post Canon ASOUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Violet and Duncan see each other after a long time. They have a lot of things to say to each other...
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire Violet Boudelaire, Dunclet - Relationship, Violet Boudelaire Duncan Quagmire
Kudos: 4





	Triangles!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) This is a Post-Canon Fanfiction i worte a while ago. Just wanted to clarify that according to what I imagine happened after the Island is that in a VFD mision, the auto sustanable house got broken so now they have to stop once in a while to chek on it. And the Boudelaires found Justice Strauss as soon as they got back to the city and of course she was really willyng to take them. I don't know how much context this needs. If you have and ask leave it in the coments please!

After more than a year of not seeing them, the Boudelaires started to search for their Quagmire friends, already installed in Justice Strauss’ house. Finally, they located them in one of their technical stops in the auto sustainable house. They contacted them and invited them to eat.

They had a really pleasing dinner and decided to play some board games. Duncan and Violet offered to go to her room and get them. They had a moment alone but it was quite uncomfortable. They were both really happy to meet once again, but they just didn’t find the words to say- something pretty unusual, given that we are talking about a reporter and a girl who has an extremely long vocabulary.  
After some moments, Duncan broke the silence;  
-Your face always seems like you had just woken up- he said, trembling his voice a little. Violet turned red. She was a little bit uncomfortable and lost because of Duncan’s comment. Then they looked face to face, and the boy tried to correct himself.  
-I mean, uhm, no, like yes, but it fits you. I mean, it’s a pretty face. You are really pretty- Violet thought he was really adorable and couldn’t avoid laughing- Sorry, Quigley is the good flirter, not me.- he apologised and scratched his neck.  
-So… are you tryna flirt with me then?- she asked, hopefully and still smiley.  
-I, uh… ugh! Triangles!- the brunette reporter exclaimed. Violet didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable at all. She just wanted to tease him a little, because he was cute all frustrated.  
-Triangles?- she asked, laughing and trying not to show how adorable she found him and his way of swearing. Duncan was as red as a clown’s nose.  
-I am sorry, Violet.Really- he said and sat down in the wooden box. The oldest Baudelaire sat next to him, stopped laughing and stared at his lips softly.  
-Can we please pretend this never happened? I just do…- Duncan wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because Violet had leaned into his lips and kissed him. He was so shocked and didn’t kiss her back, but when she parted from him, he brought her close again and kissed her back, between smiles and snorts.  
-Yuck! You were supposed to bring the games!- exclaimed Sunny and brought them back to reality. They looked at each other and smiled widely. The little Baudelaire was rushing them up with the look. Violet stood up and gave him her hand. He took it and with the free one took the Monopoly. The rest of the night, they searched for excuses to be close to the other. They ended the day cuddled up in one of the sofas watching a movie. Justice Strauss captured the moment with a camera and left the room saying “Ah, young love…”


End file.
